Squid Wood Remade
Squid Wood Remade is the tenth episode for SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate The SpongeBob Remade Episode Squid Wood Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot A wooden statue of Squidward comes to life. Transcript (Opens at Squidward’s house.) Squidward: Oh, I hope I can finish this statue before work. (Is seen sculpting a statue. All of a sudden, laughing is heard.) Oh, what the… (looks outside window.) SpongeBob: Patrick, watch this! (blows giant bubble which picks up SpongeBob’s house and drops it down.) Patrick: Whoa, that was amazing! Squidward: No, that was not amazing! SpongeBob: Hey, Squidward! Do you want to play with us? Squidward: No, I will not play with you! My life is horrible because of you two! Why can’t you do something that’ll make my life better instead of cause me misery?! Patrick: So was that a yes? Squidward: No! (closes window.) Oh crap, work starts soon! I’ve gotta finish my statue fast! (sculpts really fast and a giant wooden statue of Squidward is seen.) My statue is finally finished. Oh, how I wish you could come to life. We could have at least one more person with a normally functioning brain in this city. (Outside, a shooting star can be seen passing by. Squidward’s watch beeps.) Oh great, now I gotta go to work. (the statue’s eyes turn red.) Statue: Hi. My name is Squid Wood. Squidward: Whoa! You’re alive. Squid Wood: Yes, I am and guess what. Squidward: What? Squid Wood: (picks up Squidward) I am going to shove you in my mouth and replace you and as I live your life, you will spend your life in my stomach. Squidward: Wait! You don’t want to replace me! Squid Wood: Why not? Squidward: My life sucks. Living my life is worst than watching every episode of Breadwinners! Squid Wood: How so? Squidward: Well, I live with two retards, I work at a fast-food restaurant, I have… Squid Wood: Your life already sounds better than mine! As a statue, all I do is stand in one place. My mind is made up, I’m replacing you. (puts Squidward in mouth and walks outside.) SpongeBob: Hi, Squidward! Squid Wood: It works, people actually think I’m Squidward. Hi, uh… SpongeBob: SpongeBob. Squid Wood: Oh yeah, SpongeBob! Squidward: (from Squid Wood’s stomach.) Help! SpongeBob: Did you hear that? Squid Wood: Uh, no! Let’s go to work. (walks.) SpongeBob: Uh, Squidward, work is that way. Squid Wood: Oh yeah! (walks with SpongeBob to work. Scene cuts to Krusty Krab.) May I take your order? Nat: I’ll have one Krabby Patty. Squid Wood: Okay. This is easier than I thought. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, why are you standing around here?! There’s used condoms all over the bathroom! Squid Wood: Okay. Mr. Krabs: Get rid of them! Squid Wood: Okay! (scene cuts to bathroom.) Okay, since these balloon thingies are all over the ground, I guess they are condoms. (picks up condoms and sniff.) They smell good! Well, looks like I’m all done! (Evelyn and Nat are seen walking into a stall.) Evelyn: Let’s have some fun. (takes off bra and then closes the bathroom door. Moaning is heard and comes out of bathroom leaving their condom behind.) Nat: That was amazing! Squid Wood: One more! (picks up condom.) There, all done! (leaves bathroom.) Oh, Mr. Red Guy, I’m done! Mr. Krabs: Whoa. Good job, laddy. I guess. I’ve never seen you this happy. Hmm, something is going on here. Squid Wood: Uhhh… SpongeBob: Oh, Squidward, our shift is over! Squid Wood: Yeah, see you tomorrow! (leaves Krusty Krab with SpongeBob and walks home. Scene cuts to morning at SpongeBob’s house.) SpongeBob: It’s time for another great day! (runs to Patrick’s house and knocks on door.) Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! (Squid Wood comes outside.) Hey, Squidward! Squid Wood: Hi! Squidward: Help! SpongeBob: What was that?! Squid Wood: Uh, nothing. Squidward: Listen to me! That’s not really Squidward! That’s a statue of mine that somehow came to life! I’m really inside his stomach! Squid Wood: No, don’t listen to that! That was just… my stomach growling! SpongeBob: Enough! The jig is up! I know you aren’t Squidward! Squid Wood: Even if I aren’t Squidward, you can’t do anything about it! You are just one pathetic sponge and stupid starfish. You’re idiots, losers and weenies. Patrick: Weenie?! How dare you! (punches Squid Wood and nothing happens.) Squid Wood: See, you can’t do anything. SpongeBob: I guess you’re right. We can’t defeat you. Squid Wood: (laughs evilly.) And since you know my little secret, you two can see your friend, Squidward! (opens mouth and shoves SpongeBob and Patrick inside.) SpongeBob: Hey, Squidward. Squidward: Hey. We’re trapped here forever. Just when I thought when my life couldn’t get worst. SpongeBob: For once, I agree. (just then a bubble blowing pack falls out of SpongeBob’s pocket.) Wait a minute, I’ve got an idea. (takes bubble pack and opens it and takes the bubble wand out.) Squidward: You’re blowing a bubble at a time like this? SpongeBob: Wait, just watch. (blows a giant bubble that’s making Squid Wood’s stomach bigger.) Squid Wood: Wait, what’s happening?! (SpongeBob continues to blow until Squid Wood blows up.) Squidward: SpongeBob, Patrick? You saved me. SpongeBob: Does that mean you’ll play with us? (Squidward looks at SpongeBob and Patrick and is smiling for once. SpongeBob and Patrick are smiling back at him.) Squidward: No! (goes to his house and slams the door.) SpongeBob: It’s great to have the old Squidward back. Patrick: Yeah. Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2016 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes